Miss Independent
by Lalliey
Summary: Some of the students from Hetalia High sneak into a karaoke bar, and Lovina is the DD, what could possibly go wrong? There will be singing, don't worry. Rated for her mouth. Semi-Genderbent aaaaaaaand AU.


This is just a one-shot to help me get over my writers block, yes it has genderbending, and yes it is au, and yes lovi will seem extremely ooc, but oh well. full list of songs shall be at the end authors note. **I OWN NOTHING**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I am not here. I did not agree to this. I am not in a bar with a bunch of drunk teenagers. I did not sneak in here with the rest of them. And I did NOT agree to be the designated driver! <em>Lovina Vargas thought to herself. _Aw hell, I DID agree to all of that._

Not only did Lovina agree to all this, but they were also in a karaoke bar. A goddamn _karaoke _bar. And now, Lovina was sitting on a bar stool, next to her was her almost drunk boyfriend, Antonio. She was just about to get up to go to the bathroom when she heard her idiotic brother's voice on coming from the stage.

_I've been awake for a while now  
>you've got me feelin like a child now<br>cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tinglies in a silly place<em>

As Feli sang the first verse of the song, It became plain who she was talking about, especially when he pulled his girlfriend, Louise, on stage. Even though the song was sang by a girl, Feli evidently didn't care. It was also plain that the song couldn't have fit Louise less. The song talked about a 'bubbly' face, Louise was probably the most serious person Lovina knew.

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>and I crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>where ever it goes I always know<em>  
><em>that you make me smile<em>  
><em>please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>just take your time<em>  
><em>where ever you go<em>

When Feli sang the first line, he pointed to his toes, singing the second, he touched his noes. At the third line, he span in a circle, and the fourth flashed a huge smile. He pranced around the stage for the rest of the song._  
><em>

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
>but we are hidin in a safer place<br>under covers stayin dry and warm  
>you give me feelins that I adore<em>

Singing the first line, Feli, mimed tapping on a window, then at the second line, put his arms over his chest, hugging himself. For the third line, he held up Louise's arm and pretended to use it and umbrella, and for the fourth, the spun around again.

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>make me crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>where ever it goes<em>  
><em>i always know<em>  
><em>that you make me smile<em>  
><em>please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>just take your time<em>  
><em>where ever you go<em>

Feli repeated the actions in from the first course, Lovina thought how dumb he looked, and Louise was standing off to the side, looking extremely uncomfortable. Lovina couldn't help but think that Feli must be a little bit drunk. By now, he had drawn quite a crowd to the bottom of the stage.

_What am I gonna say_  
><em>when you make me feel this way<em>  
><em>I just...mmmmmm<em>

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>make me crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>where ever it goes<em>  
><em>i always know<em>  
><em>that you make me smile<em>  
><em>please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>just take your time<em>  
><em>where ever you go<em>

This time, Feli pranced and twirled, eventually, he twirled into Louise's arms, Lovina didn't know if this was accidentally or purposely, but she didn't want to find out.

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
><em>You tucked me in just like a child now<em>  
><em>Cause every time you hold me in your arms<em>  
><em>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

At the first line, Feli closed his eyes, as if pretending to sleep, then at the second line, he surprised Louise with a random hug. On the third line, he wrapped Louise's arms around him, infuriating Lovina. Feli just stayed in Louise's arms while he sang the fourth line.

_It starts in my soul_  
><em>And I lose all control<em>  
><em>When you kiss my nose<em>  
><em>The feelin shows<em>  
><em>Cause you make me smile<em>  
><em>Baby just take your time now<em>  
><em>Holdin me tight<em>

For the first line, Feli pointed to his heart, for the second, he spun wildly. On the third line, he tapped his nose, and for the fourth, he kissed Louise on the cheek, making her blush. Singing the fifth line he flashed another huge smile and on the sixth and seventh lines, he spun around the stage.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_  
><em>Where ever, where ever, where ever you go<em>

As Feli sang the last two line, he skipped around the stage, then took Louise arm and arm with him and half skipped, half walked off the stage.

Needless to say, Lovina was dumbfounded. She mumbled to Antonio, "C'mon, lets go." While dragging him off to the stage area, he was only to happy to comply. As they reached the stage, they saw that another person was already up there, an albino person. An albino person that was one of Antonio's best friends, an albino person that was one of Antonio's best friends named Gilbert. Before either of them could speak they heard Gilbert's raspy voice shout out, "THIS ONE IS FOR MADDIE!" Pointing to his girlfriend, Madeline Williams, who looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of being pointed out to a bunch of other people. Then, the unspeakable happened, Gilbert started singing.

_I thought love was  
>Only true in fairy tales<br>Meant for someone else  
>But not for me<br>Love was out to get to me  
>That's the way it seems<br>Disappointment haunted  
>All my dreams<em>

Gilbert did no dance move like Feli had, Gil was obviously too drunk and was having enough trouble getting the words right.

_And then I saw her face  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace  
>Of doubt in my mind<br>I'm in love  
>I'm a believer<br>I couldn't leave her  
>If I tried<em>

_I thought love was_  
><em>More or less a given thing<em>  
><em>The more I gave the less<em>  
><em>I got, oh yeah<em>  
><em>What's the use in trying<em>  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted sunshine<em>  
><em>I got rain<em>

_And then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>If I tried<em>

_What's the use in trying_  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted sunshine<em>  
><em>I got rain<em>

_And then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>If I tried<em>

_Then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Then I saw her face<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>

After Gilbert finished the song, everyone clapped, especially Antonio and Francis. Lovina saw Arthur Kirkland, the student body presadent, the last person she thought would be sneaking into a bar, going on stage. Out of the two people that had been up before him, Arthur was by far the most drunk. He walked up to the mic and bellowed

_Help, I need somebody,  
>Help, not just anybody,<br>Help, you know I need someone,  
>Help!<em>

As if she had heard Arthur's "plea" for help Ally Jones jumped on stage and screamed, "ARITE! I'LL WILL BE THE HERO THAT HELPS YOU!" Arthur looked at his girlfriend for a moment, not saying anything. Ally took his silence as a rejection and screamed at him, "WHAT? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE YOUR HERO?" Arthur knew he was on the spot here, he replied, "I...er...um..." His eyes quickly sweeping over Avelina, the exchange student from Portugal, before saying, "Of course Ally." and continuing on with the song. What Arthur failed to notice, however, that Lovina did notice, was Avelina's face falling.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
>I never needed anybody's help in anyway.<br>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
>Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.<em>

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being 'round.<em>  
><em>Help me get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please help me?<em>

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_  
><em>My independence seems to vanish in the haze.<em>  
><em>But every now and then I feel so insecure,<em>  
><em>I know that I just need you like, I've never done before.<em>

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being 'round.<em>  
><em>Help me get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please help me?<em>

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_  
><em>I never needed anybody's help in anyway.<em>  
><em>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,<em>  
><em>Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.<em>

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And i do appreciate you being 'round.<em>  
><em>Help me get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please help me?<em>  
><em>Help me,<em>  
><em>Help me,<em>  
><em>Ooooooo.<em>

When Arthur finished his song, the disappointed Avelina went on stage, determined to get the message to Arthur, one way or another. Avelina was of course, like every one else, drunk. What Lovina was not expecting was that Avelina's song choice, it was from Lovina's favorite musicals. The music started, and Avelina started to sing.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<em>

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_  
><em>When everybody else is sleeping<em>  
><em>I think of him and then I'm happy<em>  
><em>With the company I'm keeping<em>  
><em>The city goes to bed<em>  
><em>And I can live inside my head<em>

_On my own_  
><em>Pretending he's beside me<em>  
><em>All alone<em>  
><em>I walk with him till morning<em>  
><em>Without him<em>  
><em>I feel his arms around me<em>  
><em>And when I lose my way I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And he has found me<em>

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
><em>All the lights are misty in the river<em>  
><em>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight<em>  
><em>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<em>

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
><em>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<em>  
><em>And although I know that he is blind<em>  
><em>Still I say, there's a way for us<em>

_I love him_  
><em>But when the night is over<em>  
><em>He is gone<em>  
><em>The river's just a river<em>  
><em>Without him<em>  
><em>The world around me changes<em>  
><em>The trees are bare and everywhere<em>  
><em>The streets are full of strangers<em>

_I love him_  
><em>But every day I'm learning<em>  
><em>All my life<em>  
><em>I've only been pretending<em>  
><em>Without me<em>  
><em>His world would go on turning<em>  
><em>A world that's full of happiness<em>  
><em>That I have never known<em>

_I love him_  
><em>I love him<em>  
><em>I love him<em>  
><em>But only on my own<em>

If the place hadn't been filled with so many drunks, Lovina was sure Avelina would be called up for and encore, but, on the bright side, she did get a very loud applause, and Lovina was clapping the hardest. Suddenly, the most unlikely person you would find on stage was suddenly up there, Maddie Williams, who at this point in time, was very drunk. She started singing a song Lovina didn't recognize.

_I am a question to the world  
>Not an answer to be heard<br>Or a moment  
>That's held in your arms<em>

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
><em>I won't listen anyway<em>  
><em>You don't know me<em>  
><em>And I'll never be what you want me to be<em>

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
><em>I'm a girl, no, I'm a woman<br>You can't take me  
>And throw me away<em>

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
><em>Yeah, you stand here on your own<em>  
><em>They don't know me<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not here<em>

_And I want a moment to be real_  
><em>Wanna touch things I don't feel<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on and feel I belong<em>  
><em>And how can the world want me to change?<em>  
><em>They're the ones that stay the same<em>  
><em>They don't know me<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not here<em>

_And you see the things they never see_  
><em>All you wanted I could be<em>  
><em>Now you know me<em>  
><em>And I'm not afraid<em>

_And I want to tell you who I am_  
><em>Can you help me be a woman<br>They can't break me  
>As long as I know who I am<em>

_And I want a moment to be real  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel<br>Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
>And how can the world want me to change?<br>They're the ones that stay the same  
>They don't know me<br>Cause I'm not here_

_They can't tell me who to be  
>Cause I'm not what they see<br>Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
>And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.<br>_

_And I want a moment to be real  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel<br>Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
>And how can the world want me to change?<br>They're the ones that stay the same  
>They can't see me<br>But I'm still here_

_I'm the one now  
>Cause I'm still here<br>I'm the one  
>Cause I'm still here<br>I'm still here  
>I'm still here<br>I'm still here _

Lovina was once again amazed, she new the girl was kind of invisible, but she would have never had known that such a quite, sweet girl would have so many feelings all bottled up. No one was going onstage now, and Lovina had been planing this for a while, besides she wasn't about to let a bunch of dunk people show her up. She told Antonio where she was going and climbed on stage, selecting the music from the karaoke machine. And started singing.

_Miss Independent_  
><em>Miss Self-sufficient<em>  
><em>Miss Keep-your-distance<em>

_Miss Unafraid_  
><em>Miss Outta-my-way<em>  
><em>Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no<em>

_Miss On-her-own_  
><em>Miss Almost-grown<em>  
><em>Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne<em>

_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
><em>She'd never ever feel rejected<em>  
><em>Little Miss Apprehensive<em>  
><em>I said ooh, she fell in love<em>

_What is this feeling taking over?_  
><em>Thinking no one could open the door<em>  
><em>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real<em>

_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
><em>No longer need to be defensive<em>  
><em>Goodbye, old you, when love is true<em>

_Miss Guarded-heart_  
><em>Miss Play-it-smart<em>  
><em>Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no<em>

_But she miscalculated_  
><em>She didn't want to end up jaded<em>  
><em>And this miss decided not to miss out on true love<em>

_So, by changing her misconceptions_  
><em>She went in a new direction<em>  
><em>And found inside she felt a connection<em>  
><em>She fell in love<em>

_What is this feeling taking over?_  
><em>Thinking no one could open the door<em>  
><em>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real<em>

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_  
><em>Goodbye, old you, when love is true<em>

_When Miss Independent walked away_  
><em>No time for love that came her way<em>  
><em>She looked in the mirror and thought today<em>  
><em>What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?<em>

_It took some time for her to see_  
><em>How beautiful love could truly be<em>  
><em>No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I finally see<em>

_What is this feeling taking over?_  
><em>Thinking no one could open the door<em>  
><em>Surprise! It's time to feel what's real<em>

_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
><em>No longer need to be defensive<em>  
><em>Goodbye, old you, when love is true<em>

She got down from the stage and rounded up all the people she had promised a ride to. When they were all in a pig group by her van, she said, "Come on everyone, lets go home." the tune of Miss Independent running through her head.

* * *

><p>Songs: Feli: Bubbly~Colbie Caillat<br>Gilbert: I'm A Believer~Smash Mouth  
>Arthur: Help~Beatles<br>Avelina: On My Own~Les Miserables  
>Maddie: I'm Still Here~Goo Goo Dolls<br>Lovina: Miss Independent~Kelly Clarkson

Please give me reviews! Pleasepleaseplease! and if you like this... if i get 5 reviews I'll make a squeal, and the fifth reviewer gets to pick what characters are in it! so please review!


End file.
